


Used

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Partner sharing, Piss, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Threesome, Use of the Word 'Rape', Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Voueyrism, Consensual Non-Consent, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Public/Exhibitionism, Dacryphilia/Crying, Sharing, Impact Play and PissDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Kudos: 11





	Used

Watching someone be raped, stumbling upon someone just as perverted and deranged as I am pinning someone down on the asphalt in an alley. Standing at a distance at first, just touching myself over my clothes. I can’t see much from the distance, so I’m mostly getting off on the screams and pleading as the other rips the clothes off of their victim. Inching closer, slowly, getting a better look at them, groaning a little bit before finally shoving my pants down a little bit so I can actually stroke my cock. Trying to keep quiet, as to not disturb the other's violent attack, so that I may admire his handiwork.

The rapist will notice first, hypervigilant so they don’t get caught, but when they realise I’m jerking off as I watch, they’ll just grin and keep going, fucking their victim harder, pleased to have an audience that is appreciating the scene in front of them. I’ll inch even closer, and then the victim will notice. Through their blurry vision thanks to their tears, they won’t notice that I’m touching myself at first, and will just cry and beg me to help them, much to our amusement. I’ll laugh a little bit, as will the rapist, and they’ll tell their victim, “He’s not going to help you. He can see how much you really want this. And look at you, putting on such a show that he’s getting off on it.”

I’ll get to see that sliver of hope in their expression completely vanish, their crying will resume with greater fervour, and they’ll stop fighting almost entirely. Letting the other rapist finish inside them filling them with cum, before I ask, “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” and taking over for them, raping their used, leaking hole. The other assailant will get his turn to watch, and at some point, he decides to relieve himself onto the victim, further humiliating them, dragging their self-esteem even lower, past where they thought their lowest point was. Being raped and used as a toilet at the same time.

After I finish inside them, I’ll also relieve myself onto them, completely revelling in the sight of the last of their fight washing away, watching as they start to accept it. Laughing as they weakly holding a hand up to shield themself from the urine, but their attempt was half-hearted at best. The other assailant kicking their hand away and then standing on their forearms, forcing them to let the stream hit their face. Once I had emptied my bladder I aimed a kick at their stomach, and then to their face, letting out a soft groan at the sight of blood dripping from their nose.

The other rapist decided to land a few more kicks as well, and only once we were both fully satisfied would we leave them, skin red with bruises to come, clothes ripped, holes full of semen, and soaked in piss, laying in the alleyway for anyone to find. Their body too weak to move, too weak to fight off anyone else that may decide to add to their suffering. They were too weak to cry out for help, and too humiliated to do so even if they wanted to. Useless.


End file.
